


Best Christmas Gift Ever

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Haechan and Renjun are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaemin is a dumbass, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smut In The Beginning, both v v happy beans in the end, but then it's only fluff, haechan does tho, how do i tag fr, i don't know either tbh, jaemin brags about the pregnancy, jaemin cries bc he's happy, jaemin doesn't seem to notice anything, merry christmas ig, nohyuck know it before jaemin, renjun hides it from jaemin for long, renjun is scared, side nohyuck, they have a dog, they're adorable, this is for all my followers but especially for peach and angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: Renjun convinced Jaemin that nothing would happen - the circumstances were basically perfect for the Omega to not get pregnant. That's what he thought, at least. Until Renjun noticed that things started to change, and he found out that he was pregnant. But how would he tell Jaemin - he promised nothing would happen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Best Christmas Gift Ever

Renjun had been planning what he was about to do for a long time already - he wanted to try something new with Jaemin. It was nothing special, Renjun just wanted to try having sex without a condom for a longer time already - something the Alpha was worried about, Renjun was an Omega after all. 

The older mentally prepared himself when the younger was helping him to get naked, both of them sharing heated kisses and moaning airily. It happened when Jaemin finished stretching Renjun out, both of them sharing more kisses.

“Jaemin, can I ask you something?” the smaller whispered, smiling a little at the tallers worried expression.

“Of course,” Jaemin replied, now curious about Renjuns question.

“Could we- could we have sex without a condom? I wanted to try and- and the doctor already said that I seem like I have an even smaller chance of getting pregnant, even less than it usually is for male Omegas.”

“We can. It’s more your choice than mine, I’m fine with what you’re comfortable with, baby.” The younger let out an honest smile, kissing the older’s cheek when he nodded.

Renjun was a little bit scared - Jaemin has been his first in almost everything that was romantic - so this was his first time without a condom as well, but he calmed down and laughed at Jaemins expression when a little bit too much lube got on his hand. Even though the smaller produced Omega slick, they weren’t fucking during his heat (usually reducing the chances even more, so it should be safe, right?), resulting in him producing not enough slick. 

The Alpha pushed his cock in the Omegas hole not long after the lube incident, silencing their moans through connecting their lips. Jaemin started thrusting slowly after waiting a few seconds, sharing more kisses with Renjun. The older didn’t even need to ask for the younger to go faster, arching his back slightly, shivering when Jaemin kissed his chest.

“You’re so pretty,” the taller whispered, thrusting and kissing the smaller’s neck.

Renjun got louder the faster Jaemin thrusted, both of them drowning in the heat they shared. It didn’t take all too long until the younger released, making the older gasp at the feeling. The Alpha continued to thrust while cupping the Omegas dick with his hand, the other releasing as well.

Jaemin fell on the bed next to Renjun when they were finished, both of them breathing heavily while the older curled himself in the younger’s side.

Renjun noticed that something changed a few weeks later - their Australian Shepherd Haneul started to behave differently around him. They got her four years ago as a puppy - two years after they became a couple and a year after they moved together - a timespan where she didn’t behave differently around the smaller - until now. 

Her first change of actions was when she laid down on their sofa - she switched from laying down literally anywhere on that furniture to laying down next to Renjun, sometimes even resting her head on his belly. It didn’t bother the Omega at all, he liked the Haneul and was quite happy about the warmth, especially since it’s autumn.

Renjun became more curious when he was alone on a walk with Haneul, something Jaemin and him usually did together, both of them passing a spot she would usually let out all of her energy. On one hand he was happy about it - he usually gave the leash to the younger, the older was scared that he wasn’t strong enough - but on the other hand, it was pretty weird for her to not do that.

The smaller immediately told the taller when they arrived at home, both of them deciding on letting Renjun walk her alone a few times, Jaemin walking her alone and both of them together a few times - making sure how much of a new behavior Haneul had and if she was doing it permanently, hopefully not because she didn’t feel well.

After they tried all possible combinations and times for almost a week, both of them were sure that it was connected to Renjun. Haneul let go of her energy in that certain spot as long as Jaemin held the leash - something she stopped doing when Renjun held it. Both of them decided to not worry further about it, since they both knew that Haneul always pulled softer with Renjun holding the leash than with Jaemin.

A few days later the smaller noticed that the stray cat he sometimes took care of also changed it’s behavior. Jaemin gave the stray cat the name Doori when he found out that Renjun had been secretly taking care of the cat.

The older chuckled when Doori stepped inside - something he’d do from time to time - not expecting him to lay down on his belly. The moment Doori did so was a little mess - Haneul wanted to do the same for whatever reason, which made them fight a little bit, something they usually didn’t do. The Omega was happy that the Alpha wasn’t home that time, since he didn’t want to confuse the other even more. 

Since Doori visited irregularly, and despite coming more often than usual all of a sudden, he still wasn’t with Renjun that much. It still made him wonder why both animals suddenly changed their behavior around him, so he decided to search it up. Right when he saw an answer which said that a pregnancy of someone the animal likes can make them change their behavior, Haneul came up to him - making Renjun quickly delete his search history and put the notebook away, knowing that Jaemin would show up soon.

To say that the smaller was confused was an understatement - he was beyond confused, questioning a lot. He noticed his own behavior change as well - mainly related to eating, but he recently started to secretly eat weird and slightly disgusting food combinations - some of them being combinations he even used to hate.

After all that confusion, it was no wonder that he impulsively bought three pregnancy tests. He read that one alone can sometimes be wrong - and he wanted to be more than sure. It was important, after all. 

At home he unpacked one and read the instructions, doing the first test. He was scared to look at the result, deciding to do the other ones at that moment as well. Renjun was shocked when he saw the positive symbol on the first test, not waiting too long before the second and the third showed the same symbol.

He took a photo of all tests, quickly hiding them and cuddling both Haneul and Doori. The Omega basically promised the Alpha that he wouldn’t get pregnant - the chances for a male Omega were already less than for a female one, his wasn’t even as high as the usual chance for male Omegas and they even did it while he wasn’t in heat. How did that still happen?

Renjun didn’t know what to do. He was scared that Jaemin would be unhappy about it, scared of telling his friends - not even his best friend Haechan, what if they all would leave him? He questioned if he should keep the baby - it was a miracle that it even happened, and he was scared, but he somehow felt a little bit happy. Apart from that, a lot more things made sense now and it was good to know that.

The Alpha didn’t seem to notice that the Omega suddenly was covered in his scent, or he didn’t care. It was good for Renjun, he knew that Jaemin wouldn’t be able to notice the slight change of his scent then. And once again secretly, he searched for a doctor and made an appointment - even if he was unsure on what to do, he wanted to know if the baby was healthy. 

A few days later they met up with Haechan and Jeno - something they had planned a bit ago already, before Renjun knew that he was pregnant. So far nobody found out, not even the Alpha, who seemed like he just enjoyed the Omega being covered in his scent.

Haechan immediately looked weirdly at Renjun, making the older quite uncomfortable. The other Omega seemed to notice something - letting it pass for now. All of them were seated in a café, ordering food and drinks. He still felt the weird looks from Haechan, but decided to ignore it and just lean on Jaemins arm.

“Are you still tired? Are you sure you’re not sick? You’re so exhausted recently,” the taller questioned, kissing the smaller’s forehead.

“Renjunnieee, can we talk?”, Haechan suddenly asked, standing up since he knew Renjun wouldn’t deny it. 

He was right, since the smaller stood up and followed the other, leaving the Alphas in the café. They walked away a little from the café, Haechan stopping somewhere they wouldn’t have anyone around them.

“You’re acting weird. None of your scent is coming through, you usually hate that. You wouldn’t even do it so Jaemin is happy about it - you always said that you only want scents to be mixed, what happened?”, the younger asked, seeming very serious.

“Nothing, I’m totally fine,” the older answered, biting his lip slightly. It was obvious Haechan would notice something, somehow.

“Jaemin mentioned that you’re more exhausted as well, something has to be up. You seem nervous,” Haechan mentioned, hugging Renjun slightly - a glimpse of Renjuns scent reaching him.

“Are you pregnant? You smell like a pregnant Omega.”

The smaller nodded, holding the taller tightly. He was scared, Haechan knew and he didn’t know the consequences - more than pleasantly surprised when he got hugged tightly.

“That’s wonderful, right? How did you find out? Does Jaemin know?”, Haechan asked now, letting go and smiling at Renjun.

“I don’t know, I’m scared.. I only found out when Haneul and Doori changed their behavior around me and I googled it, then I bought pregnancy tests and they all were positive, so I hid them from Jaemin and I’m trying everything to cover that scent.”

“But why aren’t you telling Jaemin? I’m sure he’s worried and he would be happy, for sure.”

“That’s the thing, I convinced Jaemin that I wouldn’t get pregnant, I told him that my chances are too low and we didn’t even do it during my heat, what if he doesn’t want it?”

Haechan chuckled lightly, hugging Renjun again. They both hugged each other in silence for a short amount of time, until Haechan spoke up.

“I’m pretty sure he’d be happy, but take your time. Let’s go inside now, I’m sure Jeno and Jaemin worry about us now.”

The taller followed the smaller inside, smiling slightly. Jaemin once told him that he actually wanted kids - especially with Renjun - but it seems like Renjun didn’t know, probably because Jaemin didn’t want to make Renjun feel pressured, since he knew about the circumstances.

“Is Renjun pregnant? His scent is on you, and he smells differently,” Jeno whispered in Haechans ear when he sat down again, watching the boy nod.

It was probably also connected to Jaemin not knowing how pregnant Omegas smell - something he once mentioned as well, but Haechan was certain that it wouldn’t bother him. 

Jaemin on the other hand cupped Renjuns cheeks, his thumb stroking over the smaller’s skin. His worry was obvious, he definitely knew that something was up and couldn’t grasp what exactly it is. Renjun smiled slightly when Jaemin kissed his forehead and nose, closing his eyes. The smaller was exhausted, melting in the tallers touch, leaving him with many questions.

It was December by now, and Renjun didn’t have any gifts for Jaemin yet - and the other didn’t know about his pregnancy as well. It stressed the older a lot - something the doctor doesn’t want him to have, since it’s bad for him and the child, but it was too much. His belly was getting harder to hide - luckily it still worked with Jaemins clothes, but he was confused since Renjun didn’t let him touch nor see his belly area. 

Even though Haechan knew, and Renjun got to know that Jeno does as well, he still felt slightly alone. They were the only ones who knew - except him of course, and both Haneul and Doori - not even his parents knew. Haechan wasn’t pregnant yet, so he had to experience all of it on his own - just because he was too scared, and it made him feel incredibly stupid.

“Oh Haneul, what should i give to Jaemin?”, Renjun sighed, smiling slightly when Haneul looked up and imitated his sigh.

“I wish I’d be as cute as you. I could just gift myself to Jaemin then.”

“But you’re cuter than Haneul, and you’re already the best gift I could get. Why do you worry about gifts for me?”, Jaemin asked, scaring Renjun, who didn’t notice that he just arrived at home.

“You always spoil me with gifts, and I know you’ll do the same this year. I have to give you something back!”

“You’re already enough, love.” 

Jaemin kissed Renjun’s cheek, smiling before letting go and going through the olders hair. The younger was chuckling at the other's face, quickly going to the kitchen. The smaller inhaled deeply before he looked for gifts again, quickly getting a bracelet with something carved in it on the inside. He decided that he’d look for other stuff in stores close to him, maybe with Haechan.

It ended up being true - Renjun met up with Haechan a week later, the other trying to get gifts for Jeno at the same time. They both roamed around countless stores, a plushie ironically catching his attention. Haechan seemed to notice it as well, stopping next to Renjun.

“Did you tell Jaemin yet?”, the taller asked, watching the smaller shake his head.

The older took the plushie now, looking at it and smiling slightly. It was an ordinary plushie - a fox to be exact - but he knew Jaemin would adore it. Both of them continued to search for more gifts, gathering a few more. 

“You know, I don’t think Jaemin will be mad about you being pregnant. You know how much he loves interacting with children, Renjun,” Haechan mentioned when they were outside again, bags filled with gifts for their boyfriends.

“But how do you know that he’ll be that happy about a child that’s ours?”, Renjun questioned, looking on the street.

The taller wished he could tell the smaller what Jaemin told him - but he didn’t want to do it without Jaemin. He could sense how stressed the smaller was, and he can’t imagine how it’d be to be in his position.

On the way back to Renjun Haechan got candy for the other - smiling slightly at him. He didn’t know how he could support the other more, except the things he already did. 

“You know, I admire you. You’re so strong currently, I’m so proud of you,” Haechan blurted out, smiling fondly at Renjun.

The younger was slightly panicked when the older started to sob, he seemed like nobody told him that - probably because nobody else really knew - and he seemed like he was in need of support. Haechan hugged Renjun, calming him down.

Right in that moment Jaemin appeared - he probably saw them through the house's glass door after arriving from work, rushing outside. Haechan let go of Renjun when he saw the Alpha, who seemed worried.

“Baby, are you alright? Did something happen?”, the taller asked, hugging the smaller quickly.

“I’m fine, it was just a little bit of stress,” the older whispered, inhaling the younger’s scent.

It didn’t calm Jaemin down at all - he didn’t know what Renjun was stressed about. But he should trust Renjun, right? If the smaller said he was fine, he should be, after all. Maybe he just needed time to tell Jaemin? He quickly pulled away again, cupping the Omegas cheeks, something he did often. The Alpha kissed the tears away, smiling slightly at the other.

After Haechan said bye to both of them and left, they went upstairs - Jaemin carrying the bag for Renjun - still worried. He was even more worried when Haneul rushed to them and seemed like she tried to calm Renjun down from something.

On Christmas they sat in front of the decorated tree, Renjun smiling while he watched Jaemin choosing a gift, after he convinced the other to open the gifts first. The Alpha chose the smallest gift first, shaking it before opening it and making the Omega giggle at his actions. Jaemin carefully opened it, smiling at the bracelet, pouting when he saw the date Renjun said ‘I love you’ for the first time - an important date for both of them.

“That’s adorable, love. Thank you,” the younger said, his eyes becoming teary while the older chuckled.  
“Open the other gifts, baby,” the smaller replied, smiling when the taller nodded.

The Alpha opened the two other gifts, a watch he wanted for a long time already and the fox plushie the Omega got with Haechan. Jaemins' eyes lit up when he saw the plushie, smiling at Renjun.

“It’s you! It’s so adorable,” the taller said, standing up to kiss the smaller and hugging him.

Renjun took the gifts for him, starting with the biggest one, unlike Jaemin. He smiled at the art set he got - something he wanted for a long time and whined a few times about already. He was cuddling in the youngers side, giggling when he opened the second gift, which was a scarf and a beanie with cat ears.

Jaemin took the scarf and put it on Renjun, as well as the beanie, both of them giggling at it. The Omega felt the Alpha getting nervous when he opened the last gift, it was small, so it confused him even more. He opened the box which was in his hands now, revealing a ring and a little sign with ‘Will you marry me?’ written on it.

Renjun gasped at the sight, turning to Jaemin and nodding enthusiastically. The taller smiled, pulling the smaller into a kiss. Both of them embracing each other tightly, chuckling slightly. Jaemin slipped the ring on Renjuns finger, smiling before kissing his hand.

“Do you know what we forgot?”, the smaller asked suddenly, looking at the taller.

“No, what did we forget?”, the younger replied curiously, watching the older point a finger at Haneul.

“We forgot to get her a present. We have to get one, quick!”

Both of them chuckled slightly and decided to really get one, rushing outside to get something for Haneul before the stores close.

It started raining after they got out of the car and went into a store, both of them worrying slightly when it started pouring more and more, not something they’d expect to happen on Christmas.

They both were running outside - but Renjun didn’t close his jacket before running, causing his - actually stolen from Jaemin - white hoodie to get wet. Both of them sat down in the car, water dripping off of them, catching their breath. The Alpha looked at the Omega, wondering why he would hide his belly, especially after he expected he’d rather get turned on.

“Sweetie, what’s up? You’ve been hiding your belly for so long from me, are you insecure because of it? You’re beautiful,” Jaemin questioned, taking Renjuns hand.

The smaller sighed slightly, deciding that it’d be better for him to finally tell the taller. He lifted his hoodie up, revealing the baby bump that has grown since he found out. The older was biting his lip while looking at the younger, watching his expressions.  
“Is that… are you- are you pregnant?”, Jaemin asked, gasping slightly.

“I am, please don’t be mad,” Renjun answered quietly, a serious expression covering his face.

“I could never, this is- this is actually the best Christmas gift ever.. since when do you know?”, the Alpha replied, the Omega seeing tears in his eyes for the second time that day.

“About a month or more? I did the test a little after Haneul and Doori changed their behaviors, visiting a doctor a little later and all. I was too scared to tell any of you, Haechan and Jeno just knew because Haechan noticed that something was off when we met up at the café.” 

Renjun started panicking when Jaemin started crying, stroking his head. He watched the taller, kissing his hair softly. The smaller smiled slightly, knowing that the taller was more than happy about the news he kept away from him for so long.

“I got a recent picture. I’ve been pregnant for around 3 months, so we don’t know the gender yet, but I have a picture,” Renjun said, quickly searching for the picture and giving it to Jaemin.

“It’s real? We’re going to be parents? Is that our angel?”, the taller asked, smiling happily while looking at the picture.

“Actually,” the smaller said, pointing at the picture as well, “this whole pregnancy is a mystery. Remember how I said that my chances were lower than usual? And how we even did it before my heat? Some mystery even made two angels possible.”

“We’re going to have twins? Oh my god, are you kidding me? How does this keep getting better and better?”

“I don’t know, ask them!”

Both of them chuckled slightly, Renjun watching Jaemin smiling at the picture. The smaller took the tallers hand, resting it on his belly and giggling slightly. While Jaemin seemed to be fascinated by the whole situation, Renjun searched for the photo of the pregnancy tests and showed it to him.

“I want to tell this to everyone else. Do Haechan and Jeno know that you’re pregnant with twins?”, the Alpha asked, smiling slightly when the Omega shook his head. 

“Good, I’ll call them now, I have to brag about it!”, Jaemin chuckled, quickly calling Jeno while Renjun chuckled as well.

“What’s up?”, Jeno asked when he picked up.

“Guess what, Renjun said yes and I finally know that I’m a dad!”

“He knows?! Oh, finally!”, Haechan screamed, coming onto the screen as well.

“I’d like to announce that this is the best christmas ever, Renjun is pregnant with twins.”

Jaemin smirked proudly, showing the ultrasound photo to the shocked couple. Renjun giggled at all of their actions, smiling fondly. They ended the call a little bit later, the younger turning towards the older, kissing him happily. 

“Can we tell our families? They live pretty close, we need to visit them and tell them!”, the taller said happily, holding the smaller’s hand.

“Let’s change our clothes first and take Haneul with us,” the Omega replied, smiling fondly at the Alpha.

After they changed their clothes and Haneul got into the car, both of them visited Renjuns parents first.They got out of the car, ringing the doorbell while the taller pulled the smaller close. They waited for a short time until the door opened and they were able to step in.

“We’re actually just here because Jaemin is excited and wanted to add a christmas gift,” Renjun quickly said, chuckling slightly.

“We have - hopefully - great news! Renjun is now officially my fiancé and he’s pregnant with twins!”, Jaemin announced, looking at Renjun.

The reactions of Renjuns family were more positive than he expected, both of them relieved that it worked out well. They felt bad since they had to leave again - but the smaller’s family was understanding, both of them making their way to the taller’s family.

“I’m so excited to tell all of this to them,” Jaemin said, grinning happily while Renjun chuckled.

Both of them waited for the door to open again, the Omega sensing that this stay would be longer, considering the way the Alpha’s mom excitedly pulled him into the living room. The taller followed them quickly, smiling at his mother and the smaller, sitting down next to him.

“Sometimes I really wonder how they seem like they never changed, I’m jealous,” Jaemins cousin said, scoffing slightly after watching them intertwine their hands.

“We have every right to act like that, since we have news!”, Jaemin announced excitedly, smiling at Renjun who just nodded.

“Oh, what happened?”, Jaemins father asked, his whole family becoming quiet to listen to them.

“Renjun and I are engaged now,” Jaemin said, both of them smiling while his family congratulated them.

“We have more news though!”

“What is it?”, Jaemins mother asked them, curious what else could’ve happened.

“It’s actually a mystery, since the conditions spoke against everything that happened, but Renjun is pregnant,” Jaemin smiled proudly, calming his family down so he could continue.

“He’s pregnant with twins,” the taller kissed the smaller’s cheek now, trying to not cry again while his family celebrated it.

Both of them calmed down in the car again, smiling more than ever.

“I’m so thankful for all of this, really. I know I already said it earlier, but this is the best Christmas gift ever. I can’t believe I’m going to sleep having a fiancé who’s pregnant with twins. This is all I could’ve ever wished for. Thank you for today, baby,” Jaemin whispered, breaking down in tears once again.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Renjun mumbled, stroking Jaemins hair.

“I feel like I should. I’m so thankful for meeting you, for being so strong while you were scared. You’re so perfect, love,” Jaemin said, cupping Renjuns cheeks while tears were still covering his face.

And Jaemin watched Renjun with a fond smile when he fell asleep that night, Jaemins hands on Renjuns belly, promising himself that he’ll never leave them.

It truly was the best Christmas gift ever, and Jaemin would never stop saying it, wanting to show Renjun how thankful he was for everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all liked this short (short? does it count as short? this took me at least 10 hours to write) christmas au, or however you want to call it. why do i even post a/b/o on here only? this was a ride to write though, my brain is still fried since i wrote the biggest part from 9pm to 2:30am and everyone forced me to sleep bUT I WANTED TO FINISH IT and the thing is english isn't even my first language SO i hope you survived this rant and this story and i hope it's fine and all and. romantic smut is hard to write forgive me


End file.
